<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accident by MaxandMatthew24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677858">Accident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24'>MaxandMatthew24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Live! ABDL Adventures!! [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Accident, F/F, Spanking, Wetting, Wetting Accident, little!yoshiko, mommy!riko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshiko is too invested in her game to notice how badly she needed to go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Live! ABDL Adventures!! [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so I’m gonna start calling Yohane “Yoshiko” when she’s little or in a submissive scenario. She’s Yohane in every other scenario from here on out. </p><p>Think of it like this: Yoshiko is a bottom and Yohane is a top in my eyes</p><p>So this will make it the first time I started putting her name as Yoshiko instead of Yohane</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“AHHH THIS SO HARD!” Yoshiko screamed in frustration. The dreaded “you died” screen was mocking her. Riko was sitting on her computer chair watching Yoshiko play her video games. </p><p>“Yocchan, why don’t you take a break? You haven’t gone potty in a long time either…” Riko was quite worried that Yoshiko would have an accident before she would give up on her game. “Your little bladder can only last for so long before-”</p><p>“It fine Lily! No need to go! Gotta beat this!” Yoshiko yelled as she jumped back into the game. Riko sighed and made her way out of the room. </p><p>“I’ll be making lunch then, are you sure you don’t need to go?” </p><p>“Yush! No need!” Yoshiko engulfed herself in the game once more as Riko completely left. Truth be told, Yoshiko had to go so badly. She was lying to herself that it wasn’t so bad and can wait until the end of the next attempt. Telling herself that she was a big girl who doesn’t have accidents. Once again, “you died” appeared on screen. </p><p>“AHHHHH-ah!” Yoshiko stood up to scream in anger but ended up triggering her bladder to rush everything out. Yoshiko just watched in horror as she was wetting herself. And she just got her big girl pants privileges back! She started crying like the little baby she is as a sizable puddle formed under her bare feet. </p><p>Yoshiko ran to Riko as she cried out. “L-lily!” Riko looked over to see Yoshiko standing behind her crying. She turned around and saw the pee dripping from her legs. Riko sighed. </p><p>“I knew you had to go. And I just asked you too! Go into the bathroom and take off your clothes. I'll be there in a bit.” Yoshiko looked down in shame as she waddled in her wet clothes to the bathroom. </p><p>She did what she was told and waited for Riko to come in. Riko was cleaning up the mess before it stained the floor and Yoshiko felt bad that she didn’t go when she had to. Riko finally came in with some things but Yoshiko was so ashamed that she didn’t notice. “Get in the tub, I’ll clean your legs.” </p><p>Yoshiko followed her instructions, she already knew Riko was really mad and didn’t want to make her more mad. Riko cleaned her and dried her up quickly. “Over my knees now.” Riko sat on the edge of the tub and pointed her finger to her lap. Yoshiko started sobbing as she did what Riko said. </p><p>Riko took a paddle she had brought with her and delivered the first blow. Yoshiko couldn’t do anything but cry hysterically knowing Riko wouldn’t stop until she’s ready to stop. “This should teach you that you don’t wait until the last second to go.” </p><p>After 30 hits, Riko finally decided it was time to stop. Yoshiko was in so much pain that she was just shaking. Her throat hurt from her screams but eventually stopped from the pain. Riko helped her sit on her lap to face her. Yoshiko wanted to hold onto Riko but she made her look in her eyes. Her eyes were caring yet dominating. </p><p>“Yocchan, since you had an accident and had your punishment, you know what that means correct?” Yoshiko’s eyes widened at the realization.</p><p>“Mama no! I good! No need it!” Yoshiko pleaded. She clung to Riko desperately as she carried her to a changing mat she set up before bathing Yoshiko. </p><p>“Now there’s no need to be like that, Mama just wants you back in big girl pants just as much as you do! It’s this or you wetting yourself once again.” Riko places her down nice and gently, being careful to not to put so much pressure on the poor girl’s bottom. “Once I’m done here, I’ll get your potty chart back up and we start from square one.” </p><p>Yoshiko just laid there, continuing to cry. But there were no longer tears coming out of her eyes. Riko places a traditional Japanese cloth diaper under Yoshiko. Riko enjoys the look of the diaper and Yoshiko loves the feeling of it on. She got her powered and closed the diaper nice and snug. </p><p>“I have two choices for an outfit to wear. You can wear your favorite black onesie with overalls on top or just your dragon shirt. I’m letting you choose because I’m feeling nice.” Yoshiko thought about her options, the overalls would let her have some feeling of being a bigger girl but she likes her dragon shirt. But she wasn’t about to be around the house with her diaper visible. </p><p>“I want da onesie mama…” Yoshiko hides her face with her hands. Riko hums in agreement. It doesn’t take long for Riko to get her dressed and she carries her to the nursery. “Mama...am not baby…” </p><p>“Oh yes you are, you’re going to take a nice nap in your crib. Don’t worry your little head, Mama Lily is going to take care of all your needs.” She smiles as she places her in the crib. “I’ll get you a nice bottle of milk, hold on little cutie!” </p><p>Yoshiko frowns as she looks over to the part of her room where the chart is gonna be put up again. Riko comes back with the bottle and gives it to Yoshiko. She pets Yoshiko’s head as she drinks up her warm milk. Riko moves for a second to hang back up Yoshiko’s potty chart and puts an “x” in for Yoshiko’s first accident today. </p><p>Riko goes back to Yoshiko and replaces the bottle with a pacifier when she finishes. Giving her a kiss on her forehead before closing up the crib completely. “I’ll be back here as soon as you wake up. I love you Yocchan, sleep well.” </p><p>“Wove you too, Mama...night-night…” Yoshiko yawns as she enters her dream land.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EDIT 9/10/20:</p><p>I have an ABDL themed server for love live on discord, if you want to join and hang around here's the invite link: -removed due to discord raids-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>